556:Donna and Kim Possible: So The Drama
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: While Sartana is up to her evil tricks, Bailey falls for a new guy at school. Unknown to her, Ajay has developed stronger feelings for her.(This is the Halloween/Dia De Los Muertos Episode)
1. Naco eating contest

At the Wow-O Toy Factory, the owner was displaying the new Mariachi Micro dolls when a group of robbers stole the plans. They knocked the people out with Aztec sleeping gas.

Later in their villainous lair, they showed the plans to their leader, "We got the goods Señorita Sartana" said one of the henchmen, "Plans for the Mariachi Micro dolls"

"Excelente work." Sartana smiled,

"Now remind me why are we stealing these?" asks a skeleton.

"Simple" Sartana answered, "The Mariachi Micro dolls are a way for Wow-O to promote their love for Latin American culture. Valentina the violinist, Gabriel the guitarist, Angeles the accordion player, Bautista the bongo player, Manuela the maraca shaker, Fabian the flute player and Gloria the guitarron player. Now we need one more minor detail."

Meanwhile, in Rosewood, a lot of commotion was going on in the gym. "The annual Halloween party is 3 nights away." "And this year's theme is Dia De Los Muertos."

Bailey saw Miguel putting up the decor, "You're excited for this are you Miguel?" she asked.

"Sure am," Miguel answered,

"Why is he here again?" Mia asked.

"He wants to bring his roots to Rosewood," Donna explained, "So maybe the annual Halloween Party would be a good idea. Plus the money will be donated to the language wing of the school.

"Plus you'll be serving detention for putting makeup in class, again," Bailey recalled,

"This year's Halloween party is going to be a SMASH" Miguel replied, "There will be a piñata break, jarabe dancing, face painting and a performance by me."

"Let's not forget about the slow dance." Mia recalls, "Where two people get to dance passionately."

"What's the point?" Bailey asked,

"Let's see here" Maria recalls, "Solo is with techie bad boy, "Michael", Stacy is with football star, "Caleb", Emma is with video gaming dork, "Luis", I'm with violinist, "Aiden", Samantha is with Oasis owner, "Wade", Spencer is with carpenter boy, "Toby", Red is with Emoji bassist, "Nick" Emily is with concert pianist, "Alison" and Abby is with your theatrical brother."

"Whoever your going to dance with is crucial Bailey" Mia replied, "And you're looking at the captain of the chess team or worse, theater organizer, "Ajay"

Donna started to feel down, "Come on Bailey," Donna said to her, "Let's finish up making picados."

"Seriously Maria" Mia whispered to her best friend, "What do you see in Aiden Zhou?"

"Aiden may be friends with Solo" Maria whispered, "But I don't mind a nerd."

Emma came up to Donna and said, "Donna, are you sure letting all the girls of the Halloween Party committee handle today themselves."

"Of course" Donna answered, "Rocket is hogging up The Golden Griddle again."

"What for?" Emma asked.

at The Golden Griddle, Ron was setting up the cameras when Michael came up to him, "Ron" he asked cautiously "Are you sure about all of this?"

"Trust me Michael" Ron answered, "A Naco eating at The Golden Griddle will be no one will ever expect on StoppableBueno"

"Isn't that your Viewtube channel?" Aiden asked.

"You guessed it," Ron answered.

Mr. Andor, Caleb, Nick, Wade, and Toshiro came in with hundreds of Nacos. "This is stupid." Mr. Andor said, "Not to mention a useless waste of beef and cheese."

"Come on Cass" Ron replied, "Donna is going to look after the girls while we eat our Nacos."

Wade looked at Simon and Bram, "Are the cameras ready?" he asked.

"They are," Simon answered.

"How come they get to sit this out?" Ron asked.

"Someone has to record us for the channel." Toshiro answered, "Plus Ajay is keeping an eye on us so we won't make a mess here."

"Cameras are rolling," Bram shouted.

"Okay people" Ron shouted, "This is the first ever StoppableBueno Naco eating contest. Also, you people may have noticed that this isn't Bueno Nacho, this is the Rosewood famous Golden Griddle. I got the idea from hometown darling, "Donna Solo" after she told me about-"

He looked at Cassian, who was glaring at him, knowing that Ron might blow their cover, "Their fascinating milkshakes and jukebox dance nights." Ron blabbed out as Cassian smiled with relief.

"Now here are the rules of the contest," Ron said, "Our 6 contestants will eat their Nacos stacks, including myself. Whoever is the last to throw up wins."

"Oh, my" Ajay worriedly said.

"Timer ready Rufus" Ron asked as Rufus nodded his head, "Go!"

Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Wade, Toshiro, Nick, and Ron started eating the nacos. The Greys secretly placed bags next to the competitors incase they get sick.

Toshiro was the first to be defeated in the contest. As he was tossing out his barf bag, he saw a really cute Latino boy, "Hola" he said, "Is this The Golden Griddle"


	2. Baileystruck

The cute latino boy walked up to the booth while Caleb left to throw up. "Can I get chocolate shake?" he asked, "I heard this place has the best milkshakes in Darkette County."

"One shake coming up" Mr. Andor replied, "And I must warn you, the boys here are recording a naco eating contest, so beware of the you-know-what"

"Okay," the cute boy replied.

While Aiden started throwing up in the trash can, Bailey, Donna, Syd, Pay Pay, Kim, and Emma walked in. "A naco eating contest?" Kim guessed.

"Mm, hmm, Naco" Rufus answered as he gobbled some of Toshiro's leftover.

Then the cute boy got a glimpse of Bailey while she became lovestruck for the cute boy, "You must be Bailey" the cute boy, "The star of the Kokomo number in the Muppets Beach Boys tribute."

"That's me" Bailey blushed,

"How about we share a shake together?" the cute boy asked.

"Okay" Bailey smiled.

"I'm, "Santino" the cute boy greeted.

Rory wasn't sure about it, because she's sharing snacks with a stranger. Ajay wasn't sure about Santino neither. "Ajay," Bram said, "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous." Ajay growled, "Who's jealous Trumpeter!"

After the Naco eating contest was over, "Ron wins!" Ajay shouted.

"Congrats, Ronster" Michael shouted as he sat down.

"There, there Mikey," Donna said, "Dr. Solo is in the house."

"And Rory looked at his face, thinking that it was a pimple." Bailey giggled, "When really its chocolate ice cream."

"So Bailey" Santino replied, "Your grandpa owns an educational computer game program."

"Si" Bailey replied, "Halcydonia Interactive or HI for short. Grandpa Oggy is now working on the 20th-anniversary edition of their Spanish Speaking game. It's like Dora the Explorer, only with teen spies."

"Magnifico Spies" Santino replied.

 _Calaveras y Diablitos_ played from his pocket. Santino got out a white skeletal phone, "That's my mom," Santino explained, "she has to pick up some new marigolds for our house."

Before he left, he blew a kiss at Bailey. He walked out the door with Bailey falling hard. Rory walked up to her, "Bailey" Rory said to his sister, "Are you sure dating that Santino guy was a good idea?"

"What do you mean," Bailey smiled, "He's PERFECT. He likes the Beach Boys, he loves Pomeranians and most of all, he likes my mismatched eyes."

"This sounds too much like a coincidence," Ajay growled.

"You're telling me" Rory replied.

Meanwhile, in his home in Oregon, Oggy was programming the 20th-anniversary edition of Halcydonia Interactive's Hola Adventure with all 6 games in it. That's when Sartana's face came into the game. "I don't remember a skeleton lady being part of the original," Oggy said in confusion.

The skeleton lady revealed to be Sartana. She knocked out Oggy and took him.

When Bailey got home, she saw her mom talking on the phone with her lawyer, "Okay, yes. I see. Thank you" Mrs. Lahela said as she hung up.

Bailey worriedly came up to her and asked, "What's wrong Mom."

Mrs. Lahela took a deep sigh, "Grandpa Oggy is missing." she answered.

This horrified Bailey.

 **Note: Santino is named after the actor, Santino Fontana, who is best known for a desciving role in a 2013 Disney movie.**


	3. Rescuing Oggy

Meanwhile, at the Solo residents, Donna was practicing her jarabe tapaito dancing when she got a message from Bailey. She warned Donna about her grandfather's kidnapping and agreed to help, "We'll do it, but we're going to need Kim and Ron."

Later, they arrived in the Bueno Nacho HQ in Upperton, Colorado thanks to KP's Jetcar. "This place brings back memories," Kim said.

"You were here before?" Donna asked.

"Of course" Kim replied, "Years ago I stopped my archenemy, "Dr. Drakken" from taking over the world with his Diablo toys."

"Plus they were ruining one of the best restaurant franchises ever!" Ron shouted.

"In your book" Kim replied back.

"Yummy Nachos" Rufus replied.

"I fell in love with a guy named, "Eric" Kim continued, "But then I found out he was really a synthodrone programmed to keep me distracted long enough for Drakken to make off with his plans."

"Decepting love" Donna replied, "That's harsh"

Rocket got out his blaster and broke the door. "Okay folks," Rocket said, "Bueno Nacho's HQ door has been deep fried."

They made it through the door while Donna used her force to find Simon, "Oggy is located in the giant freezer." she sensed.

As they got to the freezer, they freed Oggy from his clutched, "It's okay Oggy" Donna said as she helped him up, "We're here"

"Miss. Solo, Bailey, It's good to see you again." Oggy smiled as he started looking at Kim, "And you to Miss. Possible"

"You've met?" Donna asked.

"Of course" Oggy explained, "Miss Impossible once saved my video game company from Drakken and his gang from using my company to make his own ridiculous game, "Drakken Defeaters".

"I mean really" Ron replied, "All the characters with his face and names like, "Lipsky Leo" and "Bebe Barney" yuck, where's the diversity?"

"Hola Senoritas," said the skeleton, he had latino clothes and markings like Sartana.

"There's something familiar about that skeleton" Donna suspected, "But I'm going to show him what happens when you kidnap a world-renowned game tycoon and grandfather"

Both Donna and the skeleton boy engage in a dance battle and there the skeleton boy took her down. This made Bailey so made, she showed off the flamenco dancing she learned from Donna. She kicked the skeleton in the middle, causing him to fall apart, which gave them time to escape.

On their way back to Oregon, they were wondering why would Sartana kidnap Oggy. Oggy explained that Sartana wanted to make a new spell on her mariachi monsters. So she figured that using the villains in the Hola Adventure series would help come up with the moves for her new henchmen.

The next day at school, Bailey, and Skye getting out of class. As they walked through the hall, they saw that Santino wasn't there, "Maybe he's homeschooled." Skye suggested.

Wade, Donna, and Toshiro came up to Bailey while Skye walked off, "Plus Ron has uploaded the Naco Eating contest on his page" Wade replied, "But no worry, he cropped out the Greys' telekinetic abilities so they don't know about the aliens."

"That's good." Bailey smiled,

"And since Simon and Bram were too busy filming, they barely noticed the Greys" Toshiro whispered.

Then Donna got a call from Rocket, "What the stitch, Rocket?" Donna asked.

"Listen Kiddo" Rocket replied, "I placed a tracer on that skeleton, now Kaytoo, Vee, Groot and I are going to track him down and find out what that Skeleton lady is up to."

"Good luck" Donna replied, "I've got cheer practice."

During lunch, Bailey found Ajay. She tried sitting with him, but Ajay refused, "Your still jealous of Santino are you?"

"I, I" Ajay answered as he deeply sighed, "Yes, I've been crushing on you since the theater audition and your really cute. The way you stay loyal to Donna and respect her space, how you spend time in the real world with your grandfather from Oregon, and how you performed your parents' wedding anniversary present of their wedding theme, "Kokomo"."

"Mostly it was Kermit" Bailey recalled.

"So maybe you and I could go to the dance together," Ajay asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Bailey looked at him and said, "Absolutely, Ajay"

Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Though little did they know, is that one of Sartana's skeleton birds was watching him.

In her lair, Sartana watched Bailey and Ajay smiling and having a good time. "Looks like Santino has distracted him long enough," she smiled, "Now to really break that hula girl's heart."


	4. Sartana's Spy

Rocket, Kaytoo, Vee, and Groot followed the signal to the Tri-City Convention Center, where a comic convention is being held. Rocket knew it was safe for them to go as themselves. So they walked him, "Hey" shouted someone in a Major Man costume, "Those are some really cool costumes"

"Yeah" shouted someone in a Space Ghost costume, "They look really real."

"Technically," Kaytoo said, "2 of us are droids while one is a plant and another is a raccoon."

As they were being admired, they saw a familiar skeleton going to Hall H.

"It's that Crootaken Skeleton who attacked Donna." Rocket whispered.

They followed the skeleton inside, "My son" Sartana smiled, "Your back"

"Mother please" her son groaned. "You're embarrassing me in front of the ravagers.

The Ravagers started calling him a momma's boy while horribly playing mariachi instruments.

"I created you from a rib of a hunky teen idol of the year 1953." Sartana shouted, "I didn't go through all the trouble of posing as a gravedigger to get the rib and letting one of my mages bring you to life."

"Senorita," asked Taserface "Could you repeat the ingredients of your son's creation spell?"

"Yeah" Retch shouted, "Tell us."

"Come on Mom," her son said, "It's the only way they'll shut up."

She didn't have a choice, "A pinch of jealousy, a dash of deception and a touch of handsome." Sartana explained, "And that's how I make my Santino."

"Santino?" Rocket, Kaytoo, Vee, and Groot whispered as the skeleton turned into Santino.

He grinned evilly at his mother, "Falling for the bozo Bailey was brilliant." Santino said, "Giving her information on her grandfather's Hola Adventure games to give the Mariachi Dolls power and distracting her from you completing your plans was brilliant."

"And I'm muy proud of you" Sartana smiled as she kissed her son's human face.

The Ravagers continued laughing at him.

"We gotta warn Bails" Rocket whispered as they snuck out, only to be distracted by a group of comic fans.

"Let us take a close look at that robot balloon." shouted a geek in a Crimson Chin costume

"I'm not a balloon!" shouted Vee.

Santino started to suspect that Rocket was onto them. Luckily, Rocket had a fog bomb. He activated the bomb and the quartet made their escape.

"I could've sworn I saw that talking rodent and his robotic friends," Santino said.

 **Note: Hall H is a reference where Guardians of The Galaxy makes its debut at San Diego Comic-Con in 2013.**


	5. Ai Caramba

Bailey was coming down dressed as a flamenco dancer. Rory was dressed as a pirate "Ahoy, Bailey" he shouted, "You look muy fantastico in that vestido"

"I see you're improving on your Spanish." Bailey smiled.

"Only 2 days until the party," smiled Mrs. Lahela, "And what better way to warm up, then to do an old fashion show."

"Your going to go with Kim and Ron are you, Bailey," Mrs. Lahela asked.

"Si, Mama" Bailey replied, "And mi hermano is going to get some drinks at Admiral Burger with Lorenzo and Natalie before they go to the party."

"Be back by 11 kids." Mr. Lahela shouted as the two siblings left, "Grandpa Oggy wants to check on you guys in the morning."

After they changed back into their regular costumes, they walked out to meet their friends.

In front of them, Kim and Ron were waiting for her. Rory left to catch up with Lorenzo in his car. As Bailey, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were about to leave, Rocket, Groot, Kaytoo, and Vee came in, "Bailey, we need to talk!" Vee shouted.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey" Rocket explained "I got to warn you about Santino. He's actually Sartana's son."

"That's a lie" Bailey shouted, "He said that he has a mom!"

"I'm afraid he speaks the truth." shouted a familiar voice coming out of the shadows.

"Bonita!" Bailey recalled.

"He has played you and Ajay against each other." Bonita continued, "He's really my devious shapeshifting nephew who takes on the forms of the perfect boy to make other people who have a crush on their victim jealous."

Vee started to glitch, "Are you alright Vee?" Bailey asked.

"I'm getting a transmission from Sartana," Vee answered.

On the screen was Sartana, "Hola Señorita" shouted Sartana.

"I know all about your little charade Sartana" Bailey shouted, "And I know all about your son."

"Since you figure out the truth" Sartana shouted, "I need you to surrender to me so I can spread my Mariachi Minions."

"Bailey never surrenders" Ron shouted, "She's a loyal fangirl!"

"Did I forget to mention that Santino stopped by the library today and met the cutest boy?" Sartana asked, "I don't have to tell you how cute he is and serious!"

In another view, she showed Santino in his true form holding Ajay hostage while covered in hot sauce. "Hey, what's going on around here?"

"I knew pouring hot sauce in your eyes would work." Santino grinned. "By the way Bailey, mismatched eyes aren't cool, their disgusting. It makes you look like a weirdo!"

Bailey got so angry, she shut off Sartana, "It's going to take a week to fly right." Vee said.

"What are you going to do Bailey," Kaytoo asked.

Bailey looked up and said, "I'm going to save Ajay!" Bailey answered.

Meanwhile, at the costume shop, Donna and friends were all trying to figure out what to wear when they got a message from Bailey, "Donna, it's Ajay. Santino has kidnapped him."

"No wonder Santino didn't care for dancing!" Donna shouted, "The party doesn't start for another 45 minutes."

Donna sensed that Ajay is in the cemetery, in the mausoleum. "Now we know where to find Ajay and Santino" Aiden replied.


	6. Saving Ajay

At the cemetery, Donna sensed that Ajay was in the mausoleum. She found his glasses by the mausoleum. Inside, they saw Ajay bound and gagged. Before they could actually give him his glasses, they decided to fight Sartana off so they wouldn't blow cover. "I'll get him out of the cemetery" Bailey suggested as she took Ajay's glasses.

They rushed off so Ajay could play safe. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be alright" Ajay smiled, "What's with Santino? He's a jerk."

"Your right on that" Bailey replied, "He's not worth it, but someone else is."

"Who?" Ajay asked as Bailey kissed him.

"You are" Bailey smiled, "Now let's get you home before your parents start to worry."

Back in the cemetery, Santino came out, "Where is my Bailey?" asked Santino.

"She's safe" Donna shouted, "And you won't lie to anyone else."

"Enough" shouted Donna "I'm not gonna waste any more minute with you dancing dunces. I have to control the world with my Mariachi dolls"

Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize

They fought off Sartana's henchmen. Suddenly, Sartana took down Kim Possible, but she smiled, "You know" Kim smiled, "Rufus did not like the Mariachi Micro Mayhem"

"The little dude holds a grudge," Ron said as Rufus took her guitar and played the Kim Possible theme song on it.

It made all the dolls back to normal, "How can a naked mole rat change a bunch of animatronic dolls back?" Aiden asked.

"Looks like someone with a Bueno Nacho heart can handle this sort of thing" Donna smiled.

"Boo-Yah" smiled Ron "You got this Rufus"

Sartana and her son made her escape, so did the Ravagers. Luckily, they left behind the plans, "We better send this back to Oggy" Donna suggested

2 days later, the Halloween Party was going on. Donna and friends came in wearing their Sugar Skull outfits, "Y Uno, Y Dos, Y Tres"

Bailey and Ajay came in dressed as flamenco dancers, "I can't believe it" Danielle shouted, "She's finally dating that dork. Bailey and Ajay are dating?"

But everyone cheered, except Mia and Maria. DJ Rocket started to play, "Could it be"

"KP" Ron smiled, "They're playing our song."

"Care to dance?" Ajay asked.

"You know it" Bailey replied.

 _I know we've been friends forever,_

 _But now I think I'm feeling something totally new,_

 _And after all this time,_

 _I've opened up my eyes,_

 _Now I see,_

 _You were always with me..._

 _Could it be you and I never imagined,_

 _(Could it be)_

 _Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you (I am falling),_

 _Could it be you were right here beside me,_

 _And I never knew,_

 _Could it be that it's true that it's you (Could it be),_

 _That it's you..._

 _It's kinda funny you were always dear,_

 _But who would ever think that we would end up here,_

 _And every time I've needed you,_

 _You've been there to pull me through,_

 _Now it's clear,_

 _I've been waiting for you._

 _Could it be you and I never imagined (Could it be)_

 _Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you (I am falling),_

 _Could it be you were right here beside me,_

 _And I never knew,_

 _Could it be that it's true that it's you,_

 _(Could it be..., That it's true...)_

 _Oh, it's you. (That it's you...)_

After a little dancing, Bailey and Ajay kiss.

The End.


End file.
